UNODASH !!!
Derrick Uno McCormick, better known online as UNODASH!!!, is a Florida-based American actor, animator, voice actor, writer, director, producer and singer known for his Web Series for YouTube, “Derrick McCormick” (June 22, 2016-) and “The Ricans”. (November 29, 2017-). Heavily inspired by shows on Cartoon Network, Nicklodeon, and so on, he shows a firery passion towards creating and entertaining and works by himself. “Derrick McCormick” (Web Series) started out as one minute skits as ordinary videos, but McCormick decided to make it a series saw when he noticed that he was gaining a viewerbase that enjoyed watching them. A sneak preview for the series aired on June 17, 2016, Derrick introduces the skit which was a BenJamin skit, and the pilot episode was "BenJamin McRooney Fights Back". The pilot was originally titled "When you tell a joke to somebody, but you don't mean it in a bad way" but Derrick thought the title was too long, so it was renamed to "BenJamin McRooney Fights Back". The official series premiered on June 22, 2016, the series theme song is "Nah Nah Ne Nah Nah" which is the former theme song of the British cartoon "Horrid Henry". The series is rated TV G for all audiences to watch, though some episodes had a small amount of profanity, which McCormick discontinued in the series since he thought he went a little too far with it. Shortly after, McCormick wanted to make a cartoon series, which ended up being “The Ricans” premiering on November 29, 2017. The Ricans was based of an old drawing of a family Derrick drew years ago when he was younger. History Derrick Uno McCormick thought for a long time how it would be like to create an entertaining series for people to watch. Derrick liked to make people laugh and entertain, so he made his own YouTube channel in October 6, 2013 at 10 years old and made a few skits, though they were really poorly made, which is the reason why he deleted all his old videos, temporarily giving up on YouTube. He had a bad quality camera, bad sound, and didn't know how to edit. Years later in May of 2015, Derrick returned back to YouTube to do skits again. But this time, he used an iPad to film his skits, which now had excellent camera and quality; editing his video as well. At that time, he started out doing skits for fun, then Derrick noticed something, he saw many people watching these one minute shorts, laughing and enjoying them, complimenting Derrick about how great and funny they were. This is where the series comes in the works, McCormick started production on the series for YouTube in late October 2015, where he started filming the episodes. Derrick started designing his room and clothes around late 2015- early 2016 to it make look more kid friendly. His outfit was called "DM clothes", which was Derrick's own style of clothing. He used a long cerulean shirt and wore a light green shirt over it, making the cerulean shirt are now shown as sleeves under the light green shirt. Over it he wore a red neck tie to add a new aspect to his style from his regular clothing, and lastly, a purple beanie. Derrick said he would wear these clothes in every episode, because he liked how in a lot of cartoons and live action, they wore the same clothes, so Derrick thought it would be cool and funny to do that. However, he did not wear the DM clothes in episodes one through five, but in episode five titled, "DemonicBunny", he did wear the neck tie, except over a "Speed Racer" shirt instead. The pilot episode titled, "BenJamin McRooney Fights Back", was aired June 17, 2016, five days before the show came to premiere, being the first appearance of the BenJamin skits. The skit was about BenJamin McRooney telling a joke to Big Boy Barry, but he takes the joke in a bad way. This was originally titled "When you tell a joke to somebody, but you don't mean it in a bad way", but Derrick thought the original title was too long, so he changed it to something short and simple. The original title is still included at the beginning of the video. BenJamin later became a character in the series because McCormick loved him and decided to put him in it, though he didn't have a name or role at this time. He was later named BenJamin afterwards. Five days after the premiere of BenJamin McRooney, the web series "Derrick McCormick" premiered on June 22, 2016. The first episode was titled "Happy Silly Dab". He looked different because at that time, Derrick didn't wear his signature outfit until episode six. This episode along with episodes two and three, were twelve minutes long, instead of its ordinary fifteen or twenty minute duration, this was due to Derrick's iPad Air 2 running out of storage and not accepting the longer video. This was fixed after episode three, "Groovin and Moovin", when episode four, "Yogurt Milk", lasted fifteen minutes long. This continued for the first season, until the second season where it was extended to twenty minutes long, which continued throughout the series. Making the episodes in the beginning were very hard, because the audio would go up loud in earlier episodes by accident since these were mostly edited on iMovie before using other editing softwares. An error caused the sound to suddenly go loud for no reason. Saving the episodes were also hard on McCormick as he had to delete most of his footage on his iPad to make room for storage, which at that time, was difficult and irritating. This was working just fine later on. On August of 2016, Derrick's mom bought him an iPhone 6s, which was a great backup to film videos, rather than just using his iPad like before. The only problem was, he had to save the intro and many other things in the opening sequence of the series. So he used various apps like "MyMeadia" to save his material. Trivia * He uses Anizone to animate. Gallery Derrick McCormick.jpg|Derrick's old YouTube icon. 6F59DD13-FEC6-4381-BC70-2C8539454286.jpeg IMG 0671.PNG 1A454490-CA61-4D59-A4F0-F11A675B45EC.png 8746670A-88F7-4ABB-92E1-618333170A9E.png|The Ricans 1B598275-3977-4C47-8C41-63EEC8C1CD05.jpeg A27AF3B4-2214-4896-B08C-BA23B00F6615.png 79EC16AB-6A87-43E0-90B8-752653871CD2.jpeg 0FCD2325-EE9F-4138-BBDE-9083DB597433.png A250F9BD-7FA8-4381-AAAA-4EC6B7F800D7.jpeg 62D214B2-41CE-4F81-B837-50E6E348C7CC.jpeg 8671432F-455B-4FF1-B673-7E71FB2028FE.jpeg 6260097F-79A4-40D9-9356-3F5621F56FD2.jpeg 2522ED57-B025-431D-BE2E-AEAE41D49FE8.png 76382722-A64A-4330-8A56-333BF6C75D57.jpeg|Final Design of The Ricans in 2015. F47CABA3-0698-4410-99E7-7D81116A998A.jpeg 12E20C7B-A26C-4285-B147-B2E3D1156FF8.jpeg 4F53B483-5FE3-426F-8BA4-C2EDBB96D659.png|Derrick and ICUP the Bear 20C7B315-014A-49BA-BB76-3EA36648AF6E.jpeg|Derrick McCormick Meme C7F8BFA7-CA04-4C4F-B47F-5C154A04240C.png 0379F8B0-A26B-4FAE-94DF-450DF180EBE8.jpeg C3087655-4052-494F-AC7A-58AD2EDC20D5.jpeg 1B58A348-1B54-4269-A90B-36E2D185B4E8.jpeg 2A6E73BF-1DB8-48B6-86F7-E7C1961289F5.jpeg D7AAC28E-C5E9-4E8D-AD30-F0F92A64B939.jpeg 0C505096-361A-4FE3-86CB-D23CAB09A04E.jpeg This page was created on March 17, 2017 by Dmrocks2002. Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators